Lieutenant-General Viktor Mineyev
Lieutenant-General Viktor Mineyev, "The Unwilling Immortal", Third Commander of the Black Irons Age: 424, rejuved to 25 M: 15+9=24- Lieutenant -General Mineyev is a skilled commander who has led the Black Irons to many victories, often in situations that seemed impossible. I: 11+3=14- Lieutenant -General Mineyev has a basic understanding of covert warfare and little more then that. A: 14+5=19- Lieutenant -General Mineyev is a skilled administrator more then able to manage and entire Helguard Division without issue. L: 11+2=13- Lieutenant -General Mineyev has the education expected for an Imperial Guard Officer, and little more. P: 15+23=38- Lieutenant -General Mineyev's willpower and sense of duty is unbreakable, with the mere fact of his continued life being proof of this. D: 17-15=2- Li''eutenant -General Mineyev is monstrous of form, abrupt, callous and uncaring of the thoughts or feelings of those around him, if he commanded any other division he would have severe morale problems.'' C: 17+35=52- Lieutenant -General Mineyev has been seeking death in combat against foes reaching legendary elvels of skill for almost two centuries and still lives, more then anything else this proves just how hard he is to kill and how deadly he is. Paragon Combat Trait: Always the Last Man Standing(bonus depending on danger level +50 to roll if no threat, +100/25% damage reduction if low threat, +150/50% damage reduction if medium threat, +200/75% damage reduction if high threat, +300/90% damage reduction for extreme threat) - Lieutenant-General Mineyev seems to thrive as the battle gets more dangerous, a trait which has allowed him to be the last man standing in countless battles both small and large, much to his displeasure. Participate of the Massacre of Blacktyde(+2M, -6D, -2P, +4C, +20 to all morale rolls, no penalties to morale for committing atrocities)- Viktor Mineyev was a junior captain in the 16th Beta-1 PDF when the population was driven berserk by the first encounter with Berserk Fungus. He led his men in the following massacre, where tens of millions of civilians were wiped out by the soldiers sworn to protect them including his entire family. This action has left him a grim and fatalistic man whose nights are always disturbed by nightmares and days filled with preparation for the next war. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Lieutenant -General Mineyev has had his faith and combat skills tested. Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Lieutenant -General Mineyev have proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Lieutenant-General of the Black Irons (+5M, +3A, +8P, -3D, +5C, automatically pass any morale rolls, +25 to all rolls against mental domination)- Lieutenant -General Mineyev is the Lieutenant -General of the Black Irons, a Helguard Division and Helltrooper Corps that specifically recruits the most ruthless soldiers, the suicidal and those with nothing to live for. He has led this force for over a century into several bloody battles and come out alive each time, much to his disappointment. “The Unwillingly Immortal” (-4D, +10P, +9C, +2 to all stats, incredibly less likely to die in any circumstances, immune to fear of all types, may re-roll any dice that would lead to dying)- Lieutenant -General Mineyev has been seeking to absolve his sins by dying in battle since the Massacre of Blacktyde, shortly after the founding of Avernus. Over the years he has thrown himself into battle countless times, often leading attacks that even Avernites consider suicidal, such as killing the Ork Warlord Headcrusha by detonating a Vortex Grenade after ramming it down his throat. However each time he has come out alive, if not necessarily intact. As a result of this he has developed his combat skills to an incredible level, collected an impressive array of scars and bionics and a reputation for immortality giving him the title of “The Unwilling Immortal’. Leads from the front (+3C, +1D, +10 to morale of force under his command, more likely to die in battle)- Lieutenant -General Mineyev always leads his men from the front,fighting among the common troopers were he claims that he can feel the flow of the battle better. Whether or not this is true it is undisputed that his men fight harder when their general is fighting beside them.Even if its because he wants to be a casualty. '' 'More Machine then Man' (+4C, -3D, far less likely to die)- ''Lieutenant -General Mineyev had to replace over 80% of his body with advanced bionics after his fight with Headcrusha. This bionics significantly increase his strength and toughness, though they make him look rather monstrous. Survivor of the Crimson Skies (+1P, +2C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Second Daemonic Incursion Lieutenant -General Mineyev has had his faith and combat skills tested. Survivor of the Gilded Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)''- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Third Daemonic Incursion Lieutenant -General Mineyev has had hisfaith and combat skills tested.'' Viktor Mineyev was a twenty-five year old PDF Lieutenant from the Hive World of Zerus when he reached Avernus. For three years he participated in the bloody process of the first colonization, during which he was promoted to Captain after an encounter with Dragon-Turtles. Then the Massacre of Blacktyde occurred and his peaceful life, for early Avernus, ended. His brother, two sisters and wife were all among the casualties of the Massacre of Blacktyde, and his wife was killed either by his hand or by the hand of his men. The Massacre of Blacktyde changed the friendly, almost jovial Captain Mineyev into a grim and almost suicidaly depressed warrior seeking to atone though death in combat. He threw himself into training in an effort to be too exhausted to dream and made it a habit to always try to be where the fighting is thickest. Despite this his skills and luck proved to be sufficient to keep him alive, and as time went by he started to raise in the ranks, until early in the Rebellion on Jotunheim where he found himself in the command of the Black Irons. It was then Colonel Mineyev who started the policy of recruiting new Black Irons from Avernus' most ruthless soldiers, the suicidal and those with nothing to live for, both to provide those lost souls with a direction in life and to act shock troopers. This policy has become an institution on Avernus in the years since, and it is common for suicidal Avernites to apply to the Black Irons and for soldiers who lose their sense of empathy in combat to be transferred to them. When this is combined with the fact that the Black Irons have been used to cull Avernites in all of the major cult uprising, often in the millions, they have a dark reputation on Avernus, being respected and feared in equal measure. Lieutenant-General Mineyev is a grim soldier who only cares about his duty and earning the death in combat that he constantly seeks. As such he never socializes and only speaks to others when necessary, and only as much as needed. In any other military unit, bar perhaps the Death Krops, this would result in him being an unpopular commander. However among the Black Irons he is looked up at for his absolute determination to do his duty, though his seeming inability to die has led to countless jokes. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Avernite Characters Category:Departmento Munitorum